The outlet of the X-ray emitter of such a lithotriptor is commonly positioned below the diaphragm to an extent that the X-rays must pass through the coupling medium, and may therefore be so attenuated thereby under some conditions that the concretion or tissue cannot reliably be located.
An object of the invention is the avoidance of that disadvantage.